


Dance Lessons

by FoxPhile



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxPhile/pseuds/FoxPhile
Summary: Happy and Toby prepare for their wedding – with a little help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flavato_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavato_Forever/gifts).



* * *

_I am shamed_  
_And you are lost  
_ _We both ache for things we ain’t got_

_I was praying that you’d find me_  
_Teach me something I don’t know_  
_I was praying that you’d find me  
_ _Praying that you’d guide me home_

_Whatever it takes_  
_Just tell me you’ll stay with me forever_  
_Don’t turn me away  
_ _Just tell me you’ll stay_

_~Whatever It Takes – Ron Pope_

* * *

 

 

“One, two, three.  One, two, three.  C’mon, you two.”

“I don’t see why we have to ‘learn’ how to dance.  Doc and I dance just fine together,” Happy grumbled.

Paige sighed.  “This is different.  It will be your first dance as husband and wife and it’s… special.  Plus you’ve worn heels, what, twice in your entire life, Happy?  Remember… you have to do everything he does... backwards and in high heels.”

“Aha!  Our Miss Dineen is making a movie reference often mistakenly attributed to Ginger Rogers herself – commenting on her dancing career with the great Fred Astaire,” Toby punctuated his comment by gently guiding Happy through a little twirl, then drawing her back in.  “In fact the quote first appeared in comic strip cartoon.”

“I don’t care if she got it from a Quote-A-Day calendar,” Happy whispered.  “I don’t see why she’s having us do all this!”

“I heard that,” Paige remarked, planting her hands on her hips.  “Toby wants a big wedding and you agreed to that, Happy.  Big weddings come with big traditions.  The First Dance is one of them.”

“Sheesh – you can actually hear her capitalize ‘First Dance’,” Toby commented under his breath.  Louder, he suggested, “Look, Paige, Happy and I have been dancing here for over an hour.  I think it’s past time we take a break and maybe get something to eat.  Whaddya say?”

Paige punched the stop button on the music system and the rooftop was bathed in the relative silence made up of traffic noise and the California breezes whipping through the flaps on the umbrellas.  “All right,” she agreed.  “But next time I expect you to bring your heels and wear that skirt I gave you, Happy.  You don’t want to trip and make a fool of yourself, do you?”

Happy grabbed Toby’s hand and ran for the stairs.  “I’m seriously beginning to regret this wedding idea,” she warned him as they made their way past Walter’s loft and down to the garage level.  “Paige is getting waaay too into this.  What the hell is that all about, anyway?”

“Now pumpkin, try to be a little understanding.”  Toby opened the garage door and ushered Happy out into the parking area.  “Mama Dineen is only doing what many mothers do who never got a satisfactory wedding of their own - live vicariously by taking over the planning of someone else’s wedding.  Usually it’s a daughter, but since Paige only has Ralph, and you’re not putting a lot into this, she’s butting into **_our_** wedding.”

Happy paused while putting on her helmet.  “Are you complaining that I’m not taking enough interest in **_our_** wedding?”

Toby leaned over and kissed her lightly.  “Never, my sweet.  The only thing I really need you to do is show up on time.  I’m just saying that Paige sees what she considers a void and she’s filling it.  If it makes her happy, especially since Tim left, I’m okay with letting her do it.  But if it bothers you that much, I can talk to her.”

Happy sighed and smiled.  Glancing around, she gave Toby a gentle pat on the arm, then finished buckling her helmet.  “It’s okay, Doc.  Like you said, if it makes her feel good I guess I can put up with it.  I’ll be happier once we’ve finished the ‘I do’s’ and we’re on our way to Milwaukee.”

Toby strapped on his own helmet, then took his place on the seat behind Happy, wrapping his arms tightly around her and snuggling close.  “And then on to Hawaii, right?” he whispered in her ear.

“I still don’t see the point in spending a lot of money to go to an island with a bunch of beaches when we’ve got perfectly good beaches here,” she retorted. 

“The point is, Snuggle-Bottom, it will be romantic.  A lot more romantic than going to Wisconsin in the middle of winter!”

Happy turned in her seat.  “Okay, first, ‘Snuggle-Bottom’ is on the no-fly list, okay?  I’m not a fan of names that make even vague references to my… anatomy.  And second, you agreed we could take some of the time to go to the Harley-Davidson museum.  This honeymoon thing is supposed to be fun for both of us, and that’s what I want to do, so….” 

“Oh, but your bottom is very snuggly, Happy.  What if I promise only to use that one in private?”

“Private or public, bottoms, boobs and booty are off-limits, okay?”

“Okay, I got it.  No unmentionable body parts.  And it sounds kinda creepy when I say it like that.  But what am I supposed to do in the frigid North while you’re communing with your engines?”

“You can take one of the brewery tours.  Or you can go take a selfie with the Bronze Fonz.”

“Wow, that’s right.  _Happy Days_ was set in Milwaukee.  But how do you know about the Bronze Fonz?”

“I love you, Doc.”  Happy shrugged her shoulders.  “With that comes the occasional desire to please you.  I looked up attractions in Milwaukee to see if there was something you might enjoy.”

Toby’s eyebrows shot up. 

Happy turned back around and started the engine.  “Hold on, Doc.  I’m hungry!”

Toby tightened his grip and the two sped off. 

 

* * *

_And I'd just like to say_  
_I thank God that you're here with me_  
_And I know you too well to say you're perfect  
_ _But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me_

_~ Perfect for Me – Ron Pope_

* * *

 

“Nice song, Doc.”

Happy swayed in Toby’s arms.  She really didn’t get into all the romantic nonsense, but she had to admit the wedding was nice.  Her Pop was there, and although she’d refused the tradition of having him give her away, she was glad that Walter talked her into letting her father walk her down the aisle.  She almost tripped in the dang heels about halfway there, so having someone to hold on to was actually a good idea.  Plus, the faint odor of machine oil that clung to him had a calming effect on her in the midst of all the flowers and finery.

Happy had nothing against flowers, per se.  She even liked some of them – but in small doses.  The church where they held the ceremony made her think more of a funeral.  She knew she had a certain pre-occupation with death.  Knowing that she was the cause of her own mother’s death had always been a part of who she was.  But lately, she was trying to be more pre-occupied with life.  What she had with Toby was good – better than good.  It was something she never dreamed she would have.  Which is probably why she never had the typical little girl dreams of a fairy tale wedding.  She hid her smile in Toby’s lapel.  Hopefully her wedding was everything Paige ever dreamed the perfect wedding would be. 

Perfect.  Toby picked the song for their first dance and it didn’t escape her that this man was trying to tell her something.  Happy Quinn knew she was brilliant.  She could fix anything on the planet that was mechanical or electrical.  She never thought she had anything to offer to a flesh and blood human being.  Toby Curtis told her every day that she was wrong about that.  He didn’t come out and say it like that – or at least not very often.  But when he agreed to give up gambling; when he put together a rocking chair; when he came up with silly ideas like wrench bouquets and hex nut engagement rings – all those things told Happy just how important she was to him.  It felt amazing to think that she really was important to someone else.  And when he picked a song to tell her she was perfect – Happy thought she might just be living up to her name today.  Time to make her new husband happy, too.  Or happier than he already was, judging by the ridiculous grin plastered on his face. 

“Hey, Doc?”

“Yes, Mrs. Quinn-Curtis?”

“Uh, you know that thing… that I was… a little while ago… and then I wasn’t?  And then we decided that we wanted to try to be?”

“Um… I think so?”

“Yeah, well, I guess we’re both over-achievers because we got it on the first try.”

“Wait, Happy?” Toby stopped in the middle of the dance floor and studied her face.  Other couples danced around them. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Happy noticed people staring at them and moved her feet, urging her husband to keep dancing.  “C’mon – people are looking at us!”

“We’re sort of the main event, here, Happy.  People have been looking at us all day.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want people thinking we’re already on the way to divorce court.  Dance!”

“Yes ma’am!”  Toby spun her around and guided them to a less crowded area of the dance floor.  “So… are you… pregnant?  Are you sure?”

Happy looked up.  The three inch heels she was wearing helped, but she still had to look up to really see Toby’s face.  He’d been wonderful through the aftermath of her false pregnancy.  She never realized that something that never existed could be so painful.  And only Happy knew just how devastated Toby was by the loss.  She would never risk putting him through that again.  The barely contained hope on his face told her she’d done the right thing – waiting until she was really sure to mention it.  

“I’m as sure as three sticks and two blood tests can make me.” 

Before she could continue, Happy found herself lifted off the ground, being spun around in circles.  It was a good thing the morning sickness from her previous experience was as false as the pregnancy itself.  So far, she hadn’t had the first twinges of nausea.  She hoped things stayed that way.  She didn’t want to spend the next few months nursing anyone through sympathy pains. 

After a minute, similar thoughts apparently occurred to her dance partner, because he stopped spinning and just held her tightly, swaying to the music. 

Happy wondered if Toby was okay with the news.  Was he afraid this would turn out like the last time?  She was about as good at judging people’s emotions as Walter was.  

“So, do you still have that rocking chair?”

“Of course I do.  You still have that crib?”

“It’s… a little banged up, but I can fix it.”

Toby stopped swaying and gathered her face in his hands.  Happy knew what he was going to do, and normally she’d stop him – punch him or smack him or just push him away.  She’d let him kiss her at the altar, of course, but two public shows of affection in one day was unprecedented. 

She figured it was a special day. 

The kiss was sweet, and deep, and made her want to strip off his suit and drag him into a dark corner somewhere. 

About a half second before she was compelled to act on the impulse, the kiss ended and he held her tighter, his chin resting on her head. 

“Happy Quinn-Curtis, you are perfect… for me.” 

* * *

 

 


End file.
